If you loved me, Why'd you leave me?
by MultiFandomFanGirl101
Summary: A!U Different ending of season 3 episode 11. Regina and Emma was in a relationship before Regina had to cast her curse again. Inspired by Ellie Goulding's -All I Want. MWAH!


"Night, Mom"

"Goodnight, Henry." Emma said and kissed him on his forehead.

She stood up from his bed and walked towards the door.

"I love you." Fell easily from her lips.

"Love you too." Henry said with a smile and turned onto his side.

Emma flicked off the light and exited his room.

She went to the kitchen and poured herself some apple juice and made her way to her bedroom.

Henry turned on his back and listened as his mom opened and closed her bedroom door, went to her closet, took out her guitar; came out of the closet and sat on her bed.

This was what she did almost every single night.

He heard the guitar and closed his eyes as his mom started to play. She played the same song all the time. It was such a sad song. He didn't know why she chose to play it.

She started to sing and Henry wondered if she'd make it through the entire song without crying this time. He sighed and listened as his mom's voice softly reached his ears.

~ All I want is nothing more

To hear you knocking at my door,

Cause if I could see your face once more

I could die a happy woman I'm sure.

~All I want is nothing more

To hear you knocking at my door,

Cause if I could see your face once more

I could die a happy woman I'm sure~

He asked her about it once, but she never gave him an answer. She just told him she was okay and that he should finish his breakfast. He hated seeing her this sad and having no idea why. He wanted to help her.

~when you said your last goodbye.

I died a little bit inside.

I lay in tears in bed all night.

Alone without you by my side~

Henry got out of bed when he heard the tremour in his mom's voice. He walked towards her room and quietly opened her door. She was sitting on her bed; her eyes closed, but no tears this time.

He decided to leave her and went back to his own room.

~Cause you brought out the best of me

A part of me I'd never seen.

You took my soul and wiped it clean.

Our love was made for movie screens.~

'I wish you wouldn't be this sad all the time, mom.' Henry whispered and soon after; he fell asleep as the last notes reached his ears.

The next morning, Henry watched as his mom made them breakfast. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

When she finished, she sat down at the table and sprinkled cinnamon over both their cocoa.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Are we expecting anyone?" Henry asked.

"Not that I know of." Emma said as she got up. "Finish your breakfast, I'll be right back."

She went to the door and looked through the peep hole. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw a beautiful brunette standing outside. The brunette was nervously pulling on the sleeve of her jacket.

Intrigued, Emma opened the door; the brunette immediately looked up and relief seemed to wash over her face, "Emma." She said softly.

Emma's defenses immediately went up, "Do I know you?" She asked as she stepped out.

"You used to." The brunette said sadly; her eyes never leaving Emma's face.

Emma raised an eyebrow as she eyed the brunette from head to toe.

"I'm pretty sure I would have remembered you. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't." The brunette said and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." She said loud enough for Emma to hear and raise a questioning brow.

Before Emma knew what was happening, The brunette's lips were on hers and heavens were they soft. Emma wanted to pull away, but she simply couldn't. It was like the brunette was pulling her in deeper and deeper. Their lips moved together as if they'd been doing it for years. The brunette bit Emma's bottom lip and slid her tongue inside Emma's mouth when Emma gasped at the biting sensation. The kiss deepened and Emma could feel something happening. She pulled the brunette tight against her and sighed into the kiss; feeling content. She was tingling all over. Her heart started beating faster then suddenly she gasped and pulled away when images started to flash before her eyes.

She blinked a couple of times when it was all over and focussed on the brunette.

"Regina?" She asked out of breath.

Regina nodded and smiled. She moved to hug the blonde, but Emma stepped backwards, turned around and went inside her apartment.

Regina just stood there completely dumbfounded.

Henry was inside, sipping his cocoa when his memories came back. He stood up and looked around frantically. Just then his mom stormed inside and practically ran towards her room.

"Emma?!" He yelled after her. "Who was at the door?"

When he received no answer he decided to check for himself. He ran towards the door and yanked it opened.

"Mom!" He said unbelievably when he saw Regina outside. He hugged her tightly. "You found us. I knew you would"

"I've missed you so much, Henry." Regina said as she hugged her son back just as tightly.

Henry pulled back and looked into the apartment where Emma ran into and then looked at his mom.

"Of course." He said quietly. "Mom!" He then said and took Regina's hand; pulling her into the apartment. "You have to go talk to Emma. Now."

"I don't think she wants to talk to me, sweetheart." Regina said and hugged him again as tears made their way down her cheeks. "Oh, You've grown so much."

"Even when she didn't remember you... She still missed you, Mom. You have to talk to her." Henry said, allowing his mom to hug him for as long as she wanted to.

"Okay." She said as she layed a kiss on his head. "Okay."

Regina walked down the small hallway and immediately knew which room Emma was in when she heard a guitar. She swallowed heavily and took a deep breath when she stopped outside the door. Then she heard Emma's beautiful voice,

~But, If you love me,

why'd you leave me?

Take my body,

Take my body

All I want is,

And all I need is,

To find somebody,

I'll find somebody...

Like you.~

Then everything stopped and Regina heard Emma crying. She opened the door and saw the blonde curled into herself on her bed.

Without any hesitation, She climbed on the bed to lay behind Emma; putting her arms around the blonde's waist and held her tightly.

"You won't have to find anybody like me, Emma. You have me. I'm here." Regina said and kissed the back of Emma's neck softly, "I'm here."

"Why did you let me go?" Emma asked when her crying died down.

"I didn't have a choice. You know that, Emma." Regina said... On the verge of tears herself.

Emma turned around in Regina's arms and looked into her eyes.

"I do, but it still sucks!" She said.

They just stared into each other's eyes for awhile.

"Thanks for everything you've done for me and Henry. It couldn't have been easy for you." Emma said and scooted closer to Regina.

"I'm just glad I have you two back." Regina said and pulled Emma impossibly closer.

"Sorry for running away earlier." Emma said sheepishly.

Regina wiped the tears from Emma's face. Emma reached out for Regina's hand when the brunette pulled it back. She placed Regina's hand on her cheek and closed her eyes when Regina carassed it.

"I missed you."

"I've missed you too, Emma."

"What took you so long?" Emma asked, opening her eyes.

"Your idiot family wouldn't allow me to search for you and Henry on my own."

"Idiots" Emma said with a smile and weaved her hand through Regina's hair. She softly massaged Regina's sculp, knowing how much the brunette loved it. Regina's eyes closed in content, but they flew back open when Emma said,

"I love you." While looking at her sincerely, with big green, vulnerable eyes. "So much." Emma said as she put her forehead against Regina's.

"I love you too." Regina said and kissed Emma lovingly.

"I love you guys too!" Henry exclaimed from outside. "Can I come in?"

Emma and Regina pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Of course, dear." Regina said as she laced her fingers through Emma's.

The Swan-Mills family was finally reunited and all three of them made a promise to each other and themselves that they'll never allow anything or anyone to seperate them ever again.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
